L4D Vocaloid Stories
by Caffeine Coated
Summary: A series of chapters mixed with L4D's Nick and Vocaloid. I only own my OC's and myself durh. Also instead of a normal L4D story, this will be a L4D and Vocaloid Crossover. DISCONTINUED.
1. Dark Woods Circus

L4D Vocaloid

A/N: This is a bunch of chapters mixed with L4D and Vocaloid songs. First is Dark Woods Circus.

I do not own:

_Nick and Ellis_

_Lyrics to Dark Woods Circus (though i made THESE ones up on the spot)_

I do own:

_My OC's_

_Me_

_

* * *

_

_What would you think if you heard the words 'Dark Woods Circus'? You'd probably think that it would be a fun circus to visit; all the cast, the tightrope walkers and clowns and singers, right? You'd think it would be so much fun to see? Well.. What you say if I told you... It was a different circus than the ones you've seen before...?_

"**Oh, you're here...! You're here...!**" A voice called out, followed by another voice saying "**The Dark Woods Circus is here!**" Nick and Ellis got seperated from Rochelle and Coach when a Tank appeared out of no where. They had tried for nearly an hour, trying to find them with not a lot of luck. "Dark Woods Circus...? That just sounds stupid..." Nick said. They looked to see 2 people, dressed in an old fashion circus costume. They came running towards them with a flyer. The purple haired boys' eyes flashed red for a second. Ellis and Nick looked at the flyer that said "Welcome" and "Dark Woods Circus" in big letters on it. "Well...? Should we go...?" Ellis asked out of no where. Nick looked at him and was about to say something when they heard the others call for them. Ellis ran a head to catch up to them while Nick looked around for the people.

Near the woods entrance, there were lights stringed on the branches of the dead trees. Nick followed them through the thick woods, no moon was shining down. You couldn't even see any stars in the sky. Along the way, a voice was heard, saying "**Tonight we will be showing the sad fate that this world carries... Children that God has abandoned, left to restlessly crawl out... Children that cannot carry the trembling limbs they were born with...**" When the voice said 'the sad fate that this worlds carries', Nick thought they meant the Infected: Spitters, Smokers and all the others. "**Their shaking tongues even cry out~ The crowns of their heads touch the dark clouds... Oh, the deformity... DEFORMITY!**" Still walking through the dimly lit path way, Nick heard the voice say "Drop by and see the show tonight~ Drop by and see the show~"

As he walked, there it was; the Dark Woods Circus. It LOOKED like a normal circus tent with it's bright colors. As the conman kept walking, 2 of the cast members stood there, waiting to greet him. They were at least 10-20 feet tall and they handed him another flyer for the circus. One had wolf ears and the other had wings on his back with some feathers missing. Then, someone bean singing "**Deep in the woods, deep in the dark woods, there is the Dark Woods Circus...**" Nick looked up and thought he saw 2 bright eyes, looking at him. But he thought it was just the lights. The voice kept singing "**The chairman with the huge eyes and ten meters tall~**"

Nick walked into the tent and kept walking until he stopped to sit on one of the benches that were there. "**All of the cast is happy and jolly~ Their forms are rather strange~**" More people came walking in, not paying attention to Nick who kept sitting there. "**But it's so much fun~ The Dark Woods Circus~**" Deciding to look around, Nick walked out to the back side of the tent and found a hole. He looked in and saw a 2 headed person. The same person who gave him the flyer for this circus. "**A two headed person~**" The voice sang. One head was a girl with fox ears and the other was a boy with purple hair and yellow eyes. They held what looked to be limbs of a body. Nick quickly went to the next hole and saw a girl with really long brown hair, wearing a lovely dress with a metal cage around her waist. She stood and she had goat legs. It startled Nick for a second. The voice sang "**A deformed yet beautiful diva~**" She took off the blindfold and she had sad blue eyes and pale blue skin. He went on and saw a person with blue ear and blue hair. In front of him were more arms and legs. Nick saw the boy's mouth which had fangs showing. He then saw a small drop of drool falling onto the floor. "**A blue monster that loves feasting on human flesh~**" "Similar to the Hunter, huh...?" Nick said to himself.

Then, the diva began singing sadly "**Does anyone wish that I were alive anymore, what with this disgusting body I now live with?**" The 2 headed person walked up to the cage and the girl sang again "**Why do you look at me like that? With this face that is rotting...?**" Then, they looked straight at Nick, making him jump slightly. The girl head began singing "**It's painful; It's painful and it cannot be helped... That's what she said but we will continue this circus for eternity!**" The purple haired boy began screeching "**But it is _SO MUCH FUN_~ _SO VERY FUN_~ This circus is so very fun~ Rotten fruit to dissolve my eyes; My skin is festering, reflecting onto my broken eyes~**"

Nick kept listening as the diva continued "**I just want to die; Just want to die~ Can anyone get me out of here? It is impossible for us to say and feel...**" Nick backed away but he stopped when someome was behind him. He looked to see something but before he could even speak, it grabbed him and the tent closed the front door. The voice began saying "**The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure...**" You couldn't hear the loud screams of pain and fear from inside the tent. "To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns..." The 2 tall people danced across the ground as more screams filled the dark woods. "**Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street...**" The diva said "**This child has to cower alone... I guess the shadows reach long...**" The 2 headed person both said "**But the friends that talk have their waists aligned...**" The beast said "**You are later and before and by yourself...**"

"NICK! Where are you...!" Rochelle shouted for the 9th time. The trio tried to find their group member but they couldn't find him. "Oh, you're here! You're here!" A voice shouted. "Wait... Is that...?" Ellis asked. "Drop by and see the show tonight~" Ellis was the first to go over and he saw Nick sitting on the ground, handing out flyers while wearing a really white costume. "N-Nick...?" He asked. The conman looked at them and said, in a sort of insane way "We'll be waiting for you at the show... At the _**Dark Woods Circus**_..." And his eyes flashed red as he whispered "**_It's fun..._**"

_**END**_

_**

* * *

**_

Review please. Oh yeah. This is my first L4D2 story as well ^^; sorry if it's bad or weird. i just love Dark Woods Circus so yeah herpaderp XD

List of the DWC cast (my OC's):

Two headed person: Misty and Vakira

Deformed Diva: Me

Blue Beast: Ryan

The tall actors that danced: Martin and Alex


	2. Circle you Circle you

Circle You Circle You

A/N: Second chapter. I always end up making Nick suffer the most.

I do not own:

_Words for Circle You, Circle You_

_Nick, the Vocaloids_

I do own:

_My OC's Ryan and Alex_

Racing from the Hunters and Tanks, Nick and the other survivors made their way through the thick forest. The tree tops had a ton of leaves blocking the sun, making it ahrder for them to see their way. In all the chaos, Nick got seperated from the others and ended up outside an abandoned building. "What's this doing in the forest...? Is it some sort of labratory...?" He asked himself as he opened the door, which made a creaking sound. The hallways all had blood and mould on them. Doors were locked shut. He was about to turn around to leave when...

_**An old building out of the sun's reach...**_

_**Hallways with decay starting to leach...**_

_**Behind a door in a dark back room...**_

_**Were children remember by what, by whom...?**_

The conman walked down the long hallway towards a door at the end. Slowly opening it, he saw a whole load of children. All of them had different colored hair and their eyes were nearly all white. One, a girl with long greenish blue hair in pigtails, shouted, "We knew you'd come back! We knew it all along!" Another, a boy with blonde hair and bandages wrapped around his head, said, "Play with us! Play with us for a while!"

_**They had been waiting for you to visit them for a long time...**_

_**We're so happy! We're so happy! Please play with us for a time...**_

Nick, shocked and somewhat scared, asked, "What are you doing in here...?" But they never answered. All they did was form a circle around him, linking hands. A girl with long bright pink hair then said, "Sit on the ground and cover your eyes..." Nick asked after sitting, "What kind of game is this...?" A boy with long blue hair and cat ears said, "It's called 'kagome kagome'." Another boy with brown hair and one eye covered said, "You sit on the ground and we circle you." A girl with long white hair in a ponytail then said, "And when we stop, you guess who is behind you..." Nick asked, wondering what this game was, "So what happens if I guess wrong...?" But they said nothing again. Nick took that as a sign for trouble and was about to get up when they all began walking around, singing:

_**Circle you, circle you...**_

_**Please don't try to run from us...**_

_**Circle you, circle you...**_

_**What games shall we play, can I guess?**_

Nick had to cover his eyes since they wouldn't let him go. The green haired girl whispered, "Hey Meiko...? So you think he will guess right...?" Meiko, a brown haired girl, whispered back, "I doubt it, Miku..." They continued to sing:

_**Before the moon sets again...**_

_**You can play with us until then!**_

_**Circle you, circle you...**_

_**Who surrounds you everywhere?**_

"Who surrouds you everywhere, mister...?" Miku asked as they stopped. Nick stayed quiet as he asked, "Uh... M-Meiko, was it...?" They all were quiet. Then, Miku said "Your... right!" Luka, the bright pink haired girl, shouted, "This time... it gets harder..." Len, the blonde with the bandages on his head, put ear plugs in Nick's ears, then they began singing different lines this time:

_**Orphanage deep in the forest greens...**_

_**So no one would find the dark machines...**_

_**Made from a little child's brain...**_

_**Immortality built of children's pain...**_

_**The children in the orphan place...**_

_**Circled the teacher with a smiling face...**_

_**Singing a child's play song,**_

_**"Circle you! Circle you!"**_

Without Nick noticing, one of the children, Kaito, walked off somewhere to get something. The others kept circling Nick, singing:

_**Circle you, circle you...**_

_**Children, "You just lost the game..."  
Circle you, circle you...**_

_**Don't run away, you're the same...**_

_**Before the moon sets aside...**_

_**Cut their neck off as they cried...**_

_**Circle you, circle you...**_

_**Who surrounds you always...?**_

But they didn't stop circling Nick. The gambler just stayed still. "I think he'll lose this time..." Rin, another blonde haired girl with one arm missing, whispered to Gakupo. They kept singing:

_**Even if your head is crushed in...**_

_**Even if your arm is taken...**_

_**The children who can never die...**_

_**They laugh at you sweetly...**_

At that line, they all laughed at Nick, who just kept thinking 'Get this right and I can leave. Get this wrong and I'm DOOMED for sure...' So he tried getting up again but they stopped him by singing:

_**Circle you, circle you...**_

_**Don't run away, you'll be missed...**_

_**Circle you, circle you...**_

_**Please drink with us, we insist...**_

Nick thought, laughing at himself, 'I'm gonna NEED a drink after this..!' But when they finished the song:

_**You should come play with us...**_

_**Play forever with us!**_

_**Circle you, circle you...**_

_**Who surrounds you everwhere...?**_

Nick simply said "Luka...?" The children all let go of their hands. It was silent. So silent, in fact, that you could hear the wind outside. Then, Haku, the white haired girl, walked up to Nick, holding a large cleaver in hand. "GRAB HIM!" They all shouted. Nick tried to escape but they were faster than him. They pinned him down as Haku stood above him. "What are.. Wha...!" He tried to say something but he was terrified at the moment. Luka asked, "What will we remove...? An arm...? A leg...? Or... Shall we see if he can live without a head...?" They all smiled as they circled him. "W-wait a second! What are you going to do with...!" They all smiled an evil and sadistic smile as Haku raised the cleaver high and swung it right through Nick's neck. And then... They all sung...

_**Circle you, circle you... Who surrounds you always...?**_

Scary, huh? Anyways next is... Late Night Madness.


End file.
